The Snowman- A Tale of the Life of a Navy SEAL.
by Mike Bass Dude Yetton
Summary: Part 2 is up online! Please Read and Review! Some Violence so it is now R - rated.
1. The Snowman Part 1 - On the Horizon

The Snowman-  
  
A Tale of the Life of a Navy SEAL  
  
Part 1: On the Horizon  
  
I've lived out here for three months, in the snowy Russian plains. We have been fighting long and hard to win over a strongly fortified base in Severnaya. I'm a rookie to the other SEALs. They treat me like one too and I'm always being given easy things to do. They'll see what I can do when I'm the one leading this lot to victory.  
  
The American flags flap violently in the strong, chilling winds at the base twelve miles from the huge Soviet base. They were just out of range of Soviet's radar. It is just as well too, because if the Soviets knew they were there they would have a massacre on their hands. The sentry GIs strolled slowly back and forth the compound, gripping their rifles tightly. The prism towers hummed softly as the heads rotated slowly emmiting a gentle blue light. The men in the pill boxes were constantly alert, waiting for something to happen, gripping the handle of the heavy machine guns mounted inside. An ore truck teleported back in, dumping it's load before going back out to continue mining the vast mine fields. During the night prism tanks were being built, ready for attack. Many had been built already and they were in a large patch of land at the back of the base.  
  
I couldn't sleep. I tried to sleep but I had nightmares so I gave up. Before I was a SEAL I was a regular GI. I'm lucky to have survived the constant battles that we had. The endless streams of Soviet conscripts. I didn't like killing people but I had to in order to survive. I would simply point my gun at the enemies and pull the trigger, holding it down, killing all the men, blood soiling my face. It's enough to make you crazy.  
  
I picked up my assault rifle from under my bed and started to get dressed. I thought I should go and see the GIs outside, give them some company.  
  
The soft snow squelched under my feet as a walked out of the barracks and into the clearing. I spotted a GI nearby so I jogged over to him. An old friend, James Smith.  
  
"Hey, Jimbo!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Hey, Chris" he replied.  
  
"It's fucking freezing out here" he said.  
  
"I know, I wouldn't know know really. I've been in the barracks trying to get some sleep but I just can't get any" I replied to him.  
  
James opened a pocket and removed some rations wrapped in aluminium foil and started eating.  
  
"Hey this aint too bad!" he said.  
  
"I didn't bring any rations, I'm hungry as hell" I mumbled.  
  
"I wonder if the lab boys have got any" I said.  
  
"They might" replied James.  
  
"I'm going over there" I said.  
  
"See ya" he replied.  
  
I ran over to the battle lab. A huge building near the back of the base. It is quite a long way but I was real hungry.  
  
I got to the front door. I cleared the snow off the control panel. I pushed in my ID card then pulled it out. I waited a few seconds for it to verify.  
  
The door slid open and I walked in.  
  
"Can I help you?" the man on the reception said.  
  
"Yes, I am very hungry, where can I get some food?" I asked.  
  
"Take the lift up too the main lab, they'll have some food" he told me.  
  
"Thanks man" I exclaimed.  
  
He pointed to the lift.  
  
I walked to it and pushed the button with the letters "ML" engraved in it.  
  
I stood there waiting for the lift to arrive"  
  
The lift made a ringing noise. The doors opened and I got inside.  
  
The lift ascended fast. I came to a halt the doors opened. I walked into the lab.  
  
"Got any food?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah sure thing man!" one of the scientists replied.  
  
"Over there" he said.  
  
He pointed towards the machine in the corner.  
  
I walked over and retrieved some food and wolfed it down fast.  
  
"So what's being going on in here?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing much" he replied.  
  
"Oh yeah! We have made a new type of ammunition. It will pierce haevy tank armour easier now!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Great! When do we get it?" I asked.  
  
"Well obviously the SEALs, you guys wil get it first, but you'll have to wait a week or until. It needs more testing" he said.  
  
"OK" I replied.  
  
I saw a sort of sentry styled binoculars on a tripod by the windows.  
  
I walked over and held my eyes up to it. I zoomed in on the snow field outside the gate. I zoomed even further. I could see a few objects but they were very small.  
  
I clicked on the maximum magnification button.  
  
Before my eyes I saw three Apocalypse tanks. They were quit far away but they were definantly coming towards us. I knew the Prism tanks were not ready...what will we do?  
  
"Oh shit!" I exclaimed.  
  
"What is it?" the lab guy asked.  
  
"Tanks! Big ones too. Three of them" I said.  
  
"Don't tell anyone"  
  
"I'm going to sort this out"  
  
END OF PART 1...  
  
PART 2 COMING SOON! 


	2. The Snowman Part 2 - Knights of the Apoc...

The Snowman  
  
Part 2:  
  
Knights of the Apocalypse  
  
  
  
The three apocalypse tanks slowly edged nearer and nearer towards the allied base. Had the Soviets found their base or are these tanks simply scouting the area?  
  
"I mean it don't tell anyone!" I told the scientist.  
  
"OK, I'll keep it a secret", he replied to me.  
  
"What's your name, anyway?" I asked.  
  
"Ray. Ray Phelps. You?" he asked me.  
  
"Chris", I told him.  
  
"Look. Just wait here. I won't be long", I instructed Phelps.  
  
I ran off down through the main lab and went to the lift. I pushed the button labelled "G" for the ground floor.  
  
"Come on, hurry up", I said to myself.  
  
This could be my moment I was thinking. I can show those macho assholes back at the barracks. Yet, I was scared. These aren't just any tanks. These are apocalypse tanks. A war in a can. That's what the Soviets call it. They need a bit more originality with their nicknames.  
  
The lift made a ding like sound and the doors slid open. I quickly got and pushed the button for the ground floor.  
  
I took my rifle off my shoulder. An M16 assault rifle with a 30 round magazine. Special custom edition. For us SEALs. I pulled out the magazine, which was half-empty and slapped in another. I pulled back on the lever. Loaded. I put it back on my shoulder using the strap.  
  
I opened a pouch on my belt and pulled out a heavy metal and plastic pack. I took off the protective casing. A C4 explosive bomb. I did this with the other five I had and clipped them individually onto my belt. I took my desert eagle magnum out of its holster, replaced the clip and put it back into the holster. I was ready.  
  
The lift came to a stop and the doors slid open.  
  
I ran out of the front door, holding my rifle in my hands. I ran over to a power plant. They sometimes heat proof suits inside when repairs need to be done. I need one right about now.  
  
I crept in through the door. No one here. They must be in the barracks. Next to the door was a coat hook. On it was a heatproof suit. Just what I needed. I took off my weapons and placed them on the floor. I unzipped the suit and climbed into it and put on the helmet. This plan has to work. I know it. I grabbed my weapons and exited the building. I ran over to the front post.  
  
"Everyone hide!" I shouted.  
  
They all obeyed.  
  
I went over to one of the perimeter prism towers. There was only this one nearby on this post as building of these has been slow.  
  
I opened the side of. As I thought. Tools...and a shovel. Perfect!  
  
A started digging into the snow.  
  
When it was deep enough to hide me I jumped in and covered myself. The heat proof suit carries a small tank of oxygen so it should last about 20 minutes. I stuck my binoculars through the snow slightly so I could see the tanks ahead.  
  
The tanks were getting closer and closer. They were now about 300 metres away. Now 100 metres and getting closer. I struggled to pull out a C4 but I just managed. The tank was 20 metres away. The GIs on patrol that were hidden could probably see this but they knew I had a plan. The tank was now about to be right over me. Perfect. I got out of the pit and was under the tank. I attached the C4 to the bottem of the tank. I quickly crawled out, crawled under another attached another C4, then quickly crawled to the other one. I attached one to this one.  
  
"Run!", I screamed.  
  
I got out from under the last tank, fear clutching my every move. I jumped behind one of the ore silos and pushed on the detonater.  
  
The tanks exploded with a mighty bang.  
  
I took off the helmet and quickly climbed out of the suit. I loaded my rifle and went over to the wreckages. One of them opened up. I dashed over and hit the man over the head with my gun. I held the barrel into the cockpit and held down the trigger. The conscripts blood sprayed upwards.  
  
"Yes!", I screamed.  
  
"I did it. I got him good", I shouted out loud.  
  
But inside I felt terrible. I just killed a man in cold blood, whilst he was unconscience.  
  
This is bound to get me a promotion.  
  
Yep, I'm an Elite Soldier. Probably one of the highest ranks in this army. I'm currently out in the field with a sniper. We have a Jeep and we are currently scouting the area. There are many pairs like us roaming around, seeing if the Soviets are coming. We only starting doing this after the tank incident.  
  
This sniper is British. I don't care what anyone says. These guys are the best at what they do. I know it sounds horrible and evil but these guys are the best at killing people.  
  
When out in the field we have to leave the Jeeps about a hundred metres behind us, because we don't want them to see us.  
  
"Hey Chris", whispered the sniper.  
  
"Yeah?" I answered.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Enemy soldiers", he whispered.  
  
"How many?" I asked whilst removing my Desert Eagle from it's holster.  
  
We are in very rocky terrain so we must be careful, but luckily for us we can see them but they can't see us, well yet anyway.  
  
"There's twelve of them" he replied.  
  
"They're mine" he whispered.  
  
He starting shooting them down. He done it with grace and precision. Firing, then sliding the bolt back and forth, reloading the gun.  
  
I jumped up and shot one in the head sending him flying backwards.  
  
"Stop!" shouted the remaining with a Russian accent.  
  
"Fuck it, he's gonna die!" I shouted.  
  
I fired but he jumped out of the way.  
  
"Please, no!" he pleaded with us. He was holding his hands up high.  
  
"We'll take him in" said the sniper.  
  
"You're fucking crazy. We got to kill him" I shouted.  
  
"No. It's wrong" he told me.  
  
"OK. You win" I said.  
  
I ran over to him but as I did a gun shot went off. I hit the ground. I looked next to me. Then I looked at the sniper. The conscript was lying on the floor blood seeping from his leg.  
  
"So he don't run away!" the sniper shouted.  
  
We went over to get him. Picked him up and carried him over to the jeep.  
  
We threw him in the back and he fell unconscience.  
  
"Come on lets get him back" I said.  
  
PART 3 COMING SOON! - THE INTERROGATION 


End file.
